To determine if high intake of fruits and vegetables reduces the rate of a second primary cancer in patients diagnosed with an early tumor of the respiratory or upper alimentary tract. Dietary cancer inhibitors present in vegetables and fruits may prevent or delay the development of a second primary cancer.